Sheet panels are used extensively in cabinets for home appliances and office furniture, such as desk drawers and cabinet doors. Typically, the sheet panel is folded to form a double wall construction including an outer wall and a parallel inner wall. This arrangement provides for a corner edge extending between the outer wall and the inner wall.
One method of finishing the corner is to weld the adjoining edges. However, this method is not cost-efficient as the weld area must be polished. Further, a more expensive higher grade of steel may be required (particularly in the case of stainless steel for kitchen appliances) in order to guard against corrosion.
Another method is to simply fold the corner edges leaving a small gap therebetween. There is the potential that a sharp edge may be exposed if a gap remains between the corner edge portions. Further, over time, the gap may tend to grow leading to aesthetic degradation of the panel.